The Lion King III: Always yours
by Anyx3
Summary: It has been months since the battle of Pridelanders and Outsiders. The two prides are re-united, bringing peace to the lands. But something about the past seems to be lurking in the borders of the territory and concerns Kovu and the future of this pride is at stake...


Lion King III: Always yours.

_Prologue_

The orange, red and yellow rays of the sun confirmed it was dawn in Tanzania's Serengeti. The grass was tall and wavy, dry like it always had been. The animals of the Pridelands were awakening at the first signs of light, determined to begin their usual day. The huge and tall kopje in the distance was brimming with lions - who would soon leave to go and hunt some prey.

Unfortunately, the herds were leaving and so with the same rotation that occurred every year, the buffalo would take their places in the Pridelands. The sun projected the kopje's true and natural beauty, also projecting through small holes and bringing light to the huge den with the sleeping super pride. The elephants were the first to head to the watering hole - as always.

It seemed it was _them _who had ruled the kingdom. When it came to sharing the watering hole, they were tougher than lions and hyenas combined. They would even chase out the lions; rulers or not.

Finally, out of the den emerged some lionesses, then a few more and so on. The last to leave the den was of course Queen Nala and King Simba, who followed shortly after Princess Kiara - their daughter - and Prince Kovu - Kiara's mate-to-be. Yawns and moans filled the air as the lionesses prepared for their hunt.

"Good luck with the buffalo today, dear," Simba gestured as he nuzzled a pale lioness. Her blue eyes shone happily and she pushed into his mane with a content attitude.

"Thanks, love. We'll be back soon," she responded in an affectionate manner before walking behind the rest of the huntresses. Kovu had spotted them from the corner of his eye and had tried to imitate Simba to show how great a king he would be.

He pulled Kiara back, pushing his head into her neck, purring as he nuzzled her. He closed his eyes tightly with a smile, enjoying the warmth of her golden fur.

"Um... what's this, Kovu?" gasped Kiara, astonished her fiance had tried to make a move on her.

"Relax... uh... dear, a-and Good Luck with your hunt," he stammered, blushing as he noticed Simba chuckle. The brown lion finally pulled away from the lioness, beaming just as much as she was.

* * *

It had been a while since the lionesses had gone hunting, and so Kovu was left alone in the den. It didn't take long for Simba to return from his patrol. The crimson-maned lion entered the den, laying next to Kovu and bumping heads with him.

"Kovu, son, what's on your mind?" he gestured as he sat next to his son-in-law-to-be.

Kovu let out a deep sigh before finding the courage to face the elder. "I... I can't stop thinking about Scar,"

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"Well... before me, Vitani had told me that Scar had had another daughter with another lioness named Atiya. She was a very good lioness... but Scar had abused them both. In doing so, he used his daughter and turned her evil. She became very powerful and anyone who dared to challenge Scar would meet face to face with her," he paused, unable to continue the story. Fortunately, he found a little courage to go on for some more. "But... Atiya banished her when Scar was patrolling. She was never seen again."

"So... what does she have to do with now?" Simba questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

There were always stories about Scar, about how he used people and manipulated people. Though this one seemed unusual, Simba seemed to believe Kovu. Of course he believed Kovu. Kovu had shown trust and proven his rights as a good lion, and brought the entire Outland Pride with him.

"I fear... she will come back and take her father's lands like Zira tried to." he replied hesitantly.

"What ever it is, she won't come near us - you can count on that, Kovu. Besides, she doesn't even have a pride!" Simba.

"I guess..." the male noted.

It was only moments later that the huntresses had arrived with some buffalo. Though they had hunted successfully, didn't mean that success was meant to last. Every lion had tough times in catching prey, but the Pridelanders just hadn't approached it yet...

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Concerns and Thoughts."**

Twelve paws pressured into the wet grass as the wet dust clouds blew into the air. Laughing hysterically, the cubs could only focus on winning the race to the swamp. Behind them were more eight larger paws. The three small cubs tumbled down the small slope, laughing and giggling. Once they finally reached the bottom, they continued to gallop like a stampede of wildebeest; their only desire was to win the race.

"I'm gonna win you, Aminah!" a brown cub with a small head tuft yelled as he cantered through the long and tall African grass in determination. It was him and his cousin, Aminah that were in the lead, Aminah's younger sister struggled behind, trying her hardest to catch up to her friends.

"No way, Kontar!" Aminah protested at her cousin as she caught up to him. "I'm gonna win!"

"Wait for me, guys!" Little Nuaha cooed from behind the older cubs.

The two adult lionesses both called their cubs in unison. "Kontar! Aminah! Nuaha! Don't go too far!"

Kontar was so focused on winning that he tripped over a pebble, Aminah tripping over him.

"Why'd you stop?!" she roared, panting. "You tripped me up!"

"It's not my fault," Kontar snapped back.

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

Whilst the two cousins argued, Nuaha finally caught up to her sister and cousin. "Uhh... guys?"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Alright!" interrupted a thick voice from behind them. It was Vitani and Kiara who approached them. Vitani picked up her eldest cub, Aminah and placed her on all fours again. "I hope you don't do that again, cubs."

Kiara picked up her son, Kontar, by the nape of his neck. "There you are now," she soothed. "I think it's better we walk. We're almost at the swamp, anyway."

"Aunt Kiara? Why are we going to the swamp anyway?" asked Nuaha as she emerged from behind Vitani's hind leg.

"To swim, duh!" Kontar teased, pushing his head into her face.

"No we're not," Aminah argued. "We're going to see the crocodiles!"

Vitani rolled her eyes along with Kiara as the two cubs began quarreling again.

"We just thought you needed a trip - seeming as though it's so hot," Kiara responded as she beamed at Nuaha.

"Oh, thanks!" Nuaha praised as she bumped her head on Kiara's hind leg. Kiara could only smile warmly as they entered the bush.

Everything was green. There were tall and big bushes, a sandy terrain and a bubbly swamp. It wasn't dirty, nor muddy because there seemed to be very few animals around. The sun projected its hot heat through the canopies of the tall umbrella trees and down to the sandy earth below.

Aminah and Kontar bounded before their mothers excitedly and pounced into the water, splashing each other and laughing. Nuaha hesitantly placed a paw inside of the water, before looking back to Vitani.

"You don't have to go in, right mom?" she questioned, her eyes begging she'd say something Nuaha would please.

"No, hun. You don't have to if you don't want to." the mother replied.

"She's just a scaredy cat!" Kontar provoked, pointing a paw at the young cub.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my sister like that!" Aminah scolded, throwing water on her cousin.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Calm down, cubs," Kiara soothed as she entered the water and sat with them. "I guess this is the swamp my father told me about when he was a cub - the one that he used to stay with Timon and Pumbaa..."

"Who's Timon and Pumbaa?" asked Kontar as he watched Nuaha cautiously enter the warm water.

"They were my father's friends - they don't live with us anymore but they visit," Kiara noted. "Seems they've found their own way back into their exiled homes..."

"Ah, Timon and Pumbaa..." exhaled Vitani as she entered the water. "Bad ones, they were."

* * *

Kovu had returned from his patrol and entered the den to find Simba and Nala, talking.

"Am I interrupting?" the king asked hesitantly with a slight cough.

"No, Kovu. Me and Nala, here, were just reminiscing about how much this pride has grown." he replied softly, standing on all fours.

"I... I needed to ask you something."

"I'll give you boys a minute," offered Nala, walking out through the entrance and off to see the other lionesses.

"What did you need to tell me?" Simba asked, curious.

"Well... You won't like it - it's horrible..."

* * *

**A/N:** Second Fanfic! I really hope you like it. Since they made TLK2 a cliff-hanger, I decided to make a sequel to it. Kovu senses something and the theory at the beginning is made by me.

R&amp;R (Rate and Review) Please!

**My OC's**

Kontar - ("An Only Child") - Kiara and Kovu's son, Rightful heir to the Pridelands.

Aminah - ("She is trustworthy") - Vitani's daughter and daughter of unknown lion ~ Kontar's cousin.

Nuaha - ("Pleasure") - Aminah's sister and daughter of Vitani and unknown lion.

Atiya - ("Gift") - Mother of Scar's evil daughter.

*Please PM me if there is a mistake (don't write in comment box) but if you happen to have a review write in the comment box :D*

(And I will explain how Vitani's unknown mate became the father of her cubs).


End file.
